The present invention pertains to shelving and, more particularly, to shelving units for general household and utility use. A variety of shelf structures and shelving assemblies are known in the art. Many shelving assemblies are provided as xe2x80x9cknock downxe2x80x9d kits for assembly by the user at a location where the shelving assembly is to be used. This minimizes shipping costs by avoiding the need to transport bulky shelving assemblies. Such knock down shelving assemblies typically include a plurality of generally planar shelves separated by poles connected to the corners of the shelves. The interconnecting components are usually inexpensive and are typically made of a light weight polymeric material, such as molded polypropylene, to further reduce manufacturing and shipping costs.
Most knock down shelving assemblies are intended for use as stand alone units and, in general, they are sufficiently strong and stable for their intended purposes, despite their light weight construction. However, the light weight construction increases the propensity for tipping when improperly loaded. For example, the unbalanced load of a child climbing on one side of the shelving unit may cause the entire unit, and all things stored thereon, to tip over onto the child.
To reduce the likelihood of such dangers, various support brackets have been devised for securing shelves to adjacent walls. In general, such prior art brackets are secured to a wall in a selected location where the shelving unit is to be used. The shelving unit is moved into place and then connected to the pre-mounted bracket. While this is generally effective in preventing tipping of the shelving unit, mounting such brackets in a proper location on the wall before the shelving unit is moved into place can be difficult. Moreover, such brackets are typically designed for connection to particular portions of the shelving unit and are fixed relative thereto once connected. Therefore, although the user may have a particular location in mind for the shelving unit, the precise location may be dictated, at least in part, by the location of wall studs to which to brackets may be mounted.
Thus, there is a need for a shelving unit having mounting brackets or xe2x80x9canchorsxe2x80x9d that are connectable to the shelving unit prior to being secured to a wall, and which are adjustable relative the shelving unit to permit precise positioning of the anchor relative to the wall.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a shelving unit including a shelf anchor configured for securing the shelving unit to an adjacent wall to prevent tipping. A more specific object of the invention is to provide a shelving unit having a mounting anchor that is connectable to the shelving unit prior to being secured to a wall, and which is adjustable along the perimeter of the shelf to permit precise positioning of the anchor relative to the wall to which the shelving unit is to be secured.
In general, a shelving unit of the present invention comprises a shelf and a shelf anchor for securing the shelf to an adjacent wall. The shelf has a peripheral rim that extends along at least a portion of the length of the shelf. The shelf has at least one internal lateral support member extending generally perpendicularly to the rim. The shelf anchor includes a base and a shelf-retainer. The base is adapted to be mounted to the wall. The shelf-retainer extends from the base. A retaining portion of the shelf-retainer is spaced from a front side of the base to define a rim-receiving recess between the base and the retaining portion of the shelf-retainer. The shelf anchor is positioned relative to the shelf so that at least a portion of the peripheral rim is received within the rim-receiving recess in a manner to prevent the shelf from moving outwardly from the wall when the shelf anchor is mounted to the wall. The shelf-retainer includes a lateral positioner. The shelf anchor is positioned relative to the shelf so that at least a portion of the lateral support member engages with the positioner in a manner to prevent sideways movement of the shelf relative to the wall when the shelf anchor is mounted to the wall.
In another aspect of the invention, a shelving unit comprises a shelf and a shelf anchor having a base, a bridge portion and a shelf-retaining portion. The shelf has a generally vertical peripheral rim that extends along at least a portion of the length of the shelf. The shelf also has at least one internal lateral support member extending generally perpendicularly to the rim. The base of the shelf anchor has front and rear sides. The rear side of the base has a wall-engaging portion adapted for flush engagement with the wall. The bridge portion of the base extends outwardly from the front side of the base. The -retaining portion of the base extends generally vertically from a distal end of the bridge portion. The shelf-retaining portion is spaced from the front side of the base to define a rim-receiving recess between the front side of the base and the shelf-retaining portion. The shelf anchor is positioned relative to the shelf so that at least a portion of the peripheral rim is received within the rim-receiving recess in a manner to prevent the shelf from moving outwardly from the wall when the shelf anchor is mounted to the wall. The shelf-retaining portion has a positioning recess. The shelf anchor is positioned relative to the shelf so that at least a portion of the lateral support member is received within the positioning recess in a manner to prevent the shelf from moving sideways relative to the wall when the shelf anchor is mounted to the wall.
In still another aspect of the invention, a shelving unit comprises a shelf and a shelf anchor having a base, a bridge portion, shelf-retaining portion and a lateral engagement surface. The shelf has a generally vertical peripheral rim that extends along at least a portion of the length of the shelf. The base of the shelf anchor has front and rear sides. The rear side of the base has a wall-engaging portion adapted for flush engagement with the wall. The bridge portion of the base extends outwardly from the front side of the base. The shelf-retaining portion of the base extends generally vertically from a distal end of the bridge portion. The shelf-retaining portion is spaced from the front side of the base to define a rim-receiving recess between the front side of the base and the shelf-retaining portion. The shelf anchor is positioned relative to the shelf so that at least a portion of the peripheral rim is received within the rim-receiving recess in a manner to prevent the shelf from moving outwardly from the wall when the shelf anchor is mounted to the wall. The lateral engagement surface engages an opposed lateral surface of the shelf in a manner to prevent the shelf from moving sideways relative to the wall when the shelf anchor is mounted to the wall.
A method for securing a shelving unit to a wall is also disclosed. The method comprises the steps of: providing a shelf anchor having a rim-receiving recess adapted to receive a portion of a peripheral rim of a shelf, and a positioning recess adapted to receive a portion of an internal lateral support member of the shelf; positioning the shelf anchor on the shelf so that a portion of the peripheral rim is received within the rim-receiving recess; positioning the shelf anchor on the shelf so that a portion of the internal lateral support member is received within the positioning recess; and securing the shelf anchor to the wall.
While the principal advantages and features of the present invention have been described above, a more complete and thorough understanding and appreciation for the invention may be attained by referring to the drawings and description of the preferred embodiments, which follow.